Mettaton
'Mettaton '''is a character in the Indie RPG game, ''Undertale. Background At one point, Mettaton was a ghost, who worked on his family's snail farm with his cousins. However, after two of his cousins moved away to possess dummies, gaining bodies, Mettaton and his cousin Napstablook were left alone on the farm. Despite being a monster, Mettaton idolized the humans, and believed that if he had a body, he could become a star in the Underground, and even become famous to the humans if he could escape the Underground. Eventually, he met the royal scientist of the Underground, Dr. Alphys, and the two made plans. Alphys would construct a robotic body, and Mettaton would possess it, giving him a body of his own so he could be a star. While originally designed as a human-killing robot, Alphys eventually rebuilt Mettaton as an entertainment robot. Their plans succeeded, but Mettaton had to leave Napstablook alone on the farm to achieve his dreams, and Mettaton become a TV sensation in the Underground. Powers and Abilities *'Unavoidable Laser: '''In base form, Mettaton can fire an unavoidable laser that halves the target's HP if it hits them. Equipment *'Legs: 'In his EX Form, Mettaton can use giant legs to attack the foe, strangely. *'Bombs: 'Bombs which, when attacked, explode into a plus-shaped blast radius. *'Mini-Mettatons: 'Tiny versions of Mettaton's base form that shoot heart-shaped projectiles. *'Disco Ball: 'One of its several attacks is a Disco Ball, firing white and blue lasers. It must be shot at to change the color from white to blue or blue to white, and only does damage with white lasers as long as the player doesn't move around. *'Core: 'Mettaton's core, which he can reveal and use to fire bolts of electricity. Alternate Forms Mettaton EX Mettaton's most recognizable form, Mettaton changes from its robotic "calculator" like apperance to a much more human like one, giving it new attacks, ranging from leg attacks to disco balls firing lasers. It has a huge loss of durability, yet makes up for it with power. Mettaton NEO Dr. Alphys' ultimate creation. It contains all of Mettaton's programming from when he was designed as a human-hunting robot, and is his most powerful form as a result. Not much is known about this form except a new design, and a cannon on one of his arms, because Chara easily took Mettaton NEO out with a single hit. Feats Strength *As Mettaton NEO, has a higher ATK stat than Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne. *In base form, was capable of shaking Alphys' lab and busting through a metal wall. Speed Durability *His base form is completely indestructable, to the point where Frisk couldn't even harm him. Skill *In EX Form, can keep fighting without arms. *Was designed as a human-killing machine. Weaknesses *'Back Switch: 'A switch is on the back of Mettaton's base form, which turns him into his EX Form. This is a weakness, since it was indestructable in its base form. It has a huge loss of durability, but makes up for it with power. *'Core: 'Mettaton has a heart-shaped core that, in his EX Form, he can reveal for some powerful attacks. However, this leaves the core open to attack, which can be very dangerous for Mettaton. *'Overheating: '''In the battle with Mettaton EX, Mettaton overheated and lost his arms, followed by his legs, eventually leading to its defeat. Fun Facts Category:Robots Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Explosives Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Electricity Manipulators